Externalized Min-Max Chance to Hit
This is the externalization of the Minimum and Maximum possible Chance-to-Hit percentage. HAM repairs an issue where unreasonably hopeless shots are far too likely to hit their intended target. History JA2 has a serious problem: :Take a pistol, walk to one side of the map, and put a buddy on the other side of the map. Make sure there are no obstacles between them that could block the shot. Now fire the pistol at the other character about 100 times. Statistically, one of those bullets will be a sure hit. This is because the Chance to Hit can never drop below 1% . So even when firing "hopelessly", at least one in every 100 shots is a sure hit. This is absolutely ridiculous and contradicts about a dozen things about real-world physics and probability. In JA2 1.13, the problem gets even worse: Automatic weapons can spit out a lot of lead, which means that lucky "hopeless" shots occur even more often. To fix this, HAM has externalized both the Minimum CTH value (and thrown in an externalized Maximum value as well). HAM 1 - Changing the Minimum and Maximum CtH This feature actually predates HAM by almost a year, but was first released to the public as a feature in HAM 1. Using the INI settings, it is now possible to reduce the "Minimum Chance-to-Hit" value below 1. It is also possible to increase the "Maximum Chance-to-Hit" value above 99 as well, allowing "perfectly positive hits". In fact, both values can be changes whichever way you like, producing all sorts of interesting results. Changing the Minimum Lowering the Minimum CtH to 0 already improves gameplay considerably. While the game's physics can still cause wildly-unaimed shots (like an autofire volley) to hit the target, this is now a result of the game's physics engine, and not the result of badly-placed minimums. In any case, the number of hits with hopeless CtH are dramatically reduced. This is mostly to the benefit of the player, because the AI is more likely to fire blindly than the player. Changing the Maximum Increasing the Maximum CtH to 100 allows some shots to be sure-hits. This may not be a very desirable effect, as it has the potential of unbalancing the game. In fact, if you are looking for more realism, one good way to achieve it would be to REDUCE the maximum to around 90. This means that even with a good aim through a 10x scope, there's still a 10% chance to miss, per bullet. It's a good way to make battles last longer and require better maneuvering, and also to "nerf down" the effectiveness of highly skilled snipers with long-range weaponry. Fractional Minimum Chance-to-Hit The "Minimum Chance-to-Hit" setting can be set to 0 (meaning, a hopeless shot is truly hopeless) or 1 (meaning, a hopeless shot has a 1/100 chance of actually hitting the intended target anyway). But the true goal of this HAM feature is to reduce the hopeless shot chance, not eliminate it. For this reason, HAM adds a third setting that allows placing the Minimum CTH anywhere between 1% and 0%. This setting is called the "Minimum CTH Divisor". It works only if Minimum CTH has been set to 0. To find out how to set the divisor, do this: #Decide how many "hopeless" shots would be sure hits, statistically. For instance, 1 in 200 shots, 1 in 10000 shots, etc. #Set the Minimum CtH to 0 (otherwise this won't work) #Divide the second number (in the above examples, 200 or 10000) by 100. The result is your CTH divisor. So if the CTH divisor is set to 50, the minimum CTH will be 1/5000. This means that 1 in every 5000 bullets is a sure hit. INI Settings HAM has three separate settings to control Minimum/Maximum Chance-to-Hit. MAXIMUM_POSSIBLE_CTH MINIMUM_POSSIBLE_CTH MINIMUM_CTH_DIVISOR Category:Features Category:Externalized Settings